


Phobia

by Fedora Of Adorableness (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: Omovember 2020 [28]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Omovember 2020, Omovember 28, Protective Peter Burke, Urination, can't or won't use available toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/Fedora%20Of%20Adorableness
Summary: Neal is not afraid of flying. He is however, just a tad afraid of airports.
Series: Omovember 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: WC²





	Phobia

Peter was reading the newspaper. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted movement. Neal was just minding his own business...while clearly having some to do. His leg was bouncing; and not in the way you might expect from sitting still too long. It was continuous, unabating, thorough. Like you would find yourself doing when really needing to use the restroom.

“Bathroom’s over there,” he informed the con man.

“Got it,” Neal acknowledged, not moving.

Burke blinked, confused.

“Neal. You’re bouncing your leg,” 

“I know,” Caffrey confirmed.

“Do you know  _ why  _ you’re bouncing your leg, ‘cause I have an idea?” Peter stated.

“ _ Yes, _ I have to tinkle. What’s it to ya?” Neal snarked.

“Oh, nothing,” he shrugged. “Just thought maybe you’d wanna do something about that,”

“I am,” Caffrey replied. “When we get on the plane,”

Peter folded his newspaper. “Okay, I’ve heard of people waiting until the  _ airport _ , I’ve never heard of people waiting until they’re on the  plane ,” he remarked.

“What’s the big deal? I never  _ go _ in the airport,” Neal dismissed the concern.

“Never?” the Suit was surprised at this. Even the most prepared person would have the potential of needing to pee before a flight. Especially if the distance from home to the airport was substantial enough. And Caffrey had been in plenty of airports in varying proximity to metropolitan areas.

“Never worked out that way,” it was the con man’s turn to shrug.

“Until now,” Peter noted.

  
“Yep. My body is verily off schedule,” he complained.

“Maybe because it’s not aware it has a schedule to adhere to,” Burke reasoned.

“You don’t understand; This has never happened before. Not ever. No previous instance. That’s more than a little bit weird. It’s,” Neal fretted.

“Unsettling,” Peter finished the sentence. Caffrey agreed, appearing downright anxious.

He proceeded with caution, stroking the man’s back to comfort. Then pressed gently, to nudge him out of his seat.

  
“Come on, there’s a first time for everything,”

* * * * * *

They reached the door with the little man; upon seeing it, Neal skidded backwards like a cat touching its paw to a wet cloth.

“No,” he resisted.

“It’s not a  _ lion’s den _ , it’s a bathroom. Like any other,” Agent Burke soothed.

“For the record, I was comparing it to a dark cave,” Caffrey corrected, walking in with a sulk.

Peter could tell he didn’t like it in there. He was making faces of revulsion.

“I know it’s not the Ritz,” he quipped.

“You’re telling me. Blue and white ceramic with stripes? It’s like they’re not even trying,” Neal huffed, entering a stall.

There were no further issues to be heard of, from where his friend waited in the doorway.

* * *

“Toilet didn’t bite you?” Peter quipped when Neal emerged.

“No,” he smiled, conceding that the experience was fairly inoffensive.

“Though for my eyes’ sake, I think I’ll just try to go before I leave more often,” Caffrey added.

“But?” Burke baited.

“But I’ll be fine when I forget,” he granted, rolling his eyes. “Could be better could be worse. Let’s leave it at that, okay?”

“Still worse than the one on the plane?” Peter challenged.

  
“ _ Absolutely  _ not,” Neal affirmed.

“There’s always the one in the motel, with the cockroaches,” he quipped.

“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous,”

“Takes one to know one,”

“Are you done now?” Caffrey commented impatiently, handing his boarding pass to the lady at the gate.

“Well, that  _ depends _ ,” Burke answered.

“You’re done,” he shot it down strictly.

_ At least the stalls  _ _ did _ _ have doors going all the way down to the floor _

The End.


End file.
